


Nightly Cuddles

by SeleneLaufeyson



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Billy and Freddy both have a crush on each other, but they're too oblivious to know. It takes a few nights of cuddling for them to work up the courage to admit their feelings.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 245





	Nightly Cuddles

It started out as an accident. Freddy was having a bad nightmare after a rough battle and woke up with a shout. Billy immediately climbed down from the top bunk to make sure he was ok. He hugged Freddy for a while until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. Freddy wished it could stay that way. He woke up being spooned by Billy and laid there pretending to be asleep until Billy yawned and stretched. Freddy yawned instinctively and Billy sat up.

“Morning. You feeling better?” Freddy also sat up a bit and took in the sight before him. Billy’s hair was super messy and his cheeks were slightly flushed. It was horridly attractive.

“Uh yea, thanks for staying with me. Means a lot,” he blushed lightly and glanced around the room to avoid eye contact.

“No problem.” He out of bed, stretched again, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Freddy shook his head to try and get those stupid thoughts out of his head. Freddy’s had a crush on Billy since about a month after he moved in...it’s been about 2 years since then. Freddy always knew he liked guys, if his crush on Superman wasn’t a huge hint, but liking Billy was different. They lived together, if he got rejected...no he wouldn’t think about that.

Billy came back in and noticed Freddy was still in bed staring at nothing.

“You ok? You seem out of it.”

“Huh?” Freddy composed himself and sighed, “Yea, I’m fine.” He grabbed his crutch, climbed out of bed, and made his way to their dresser to find some clothes for school.

“You sure? Is this still about the nightmare you had? Or is something else going on?” Billy changed into a shirt while speaking, and Freddy did his best to not look but he was definitely blushing.

“Just the nightmare. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine once I get some breakfast in me! Unless Darla makes us eat something, healthy,” he made a fake disgusted face - well, to be fair tofu wasn’t his favorite thing.

“God forbid we take care of our bodies!” They both laughed and headed downstairs for breakfast, which thankfully was normal breakfast foods.

* * *

Freddy was distracted in all of his classes leading up to lunch. All he could think about was the feeling of Billy’s arms wrapped around him and his warm breath on the back of his neck...The bell rang and snapped Freddy out of his thoughts. It was time for lunch, which meant he had to see Billy. Freddy just focused on what he was eating while Billy went on about some test he didn’t feel great about.

“It was ridiculous! Half of the question didn’t even have anything to do with the other half of the question. Whatever, tests are stupid. So, who are you asking to the dance?”

“To the what?” Freddy set his fork down and brought his thoughts back down to Earth.

“The homecoming dance! I figured you might have someone you want to ask,” he took a sip of his milk while studying Freddy’s reaction.

“Oh, no not really. I’ll probably just stay home again this year. Dances are dumb, nobody wants to go to the dance with me anyway. I’ve had some girls ask me if they could take my superhero friend, one asked if you had a date,” he rolled his eyes and poked at his food with his fork. He didn’t want Billy to go to the dance with those dumb girls...or anyone who wasn’t him.

“Oh come on Freddy! You can’t stay home,” Billy reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Sides, any girl would be lucky to go to the dance with you.” He did mean that, anything was better than Freddy staying in alone and sad.

“Um, I don’t think I’d ask a girl…” he looked down at his food. Freddy hadn’t actually admitted aloud to Billy, or anyone really, that he was interested in guys. It wasn’t that he thought they would make fun of him, he just didn’t want anyone to ask if he had a crush.

“Oh my bad. Any guy would be lucky to go to the dance with you,” he smiled and removed his hand. Billy always kind of knew Freddy liked dudes, but he wasn’t going to make Freddy admit anything before he was ready. Freddy was relieved that Billy didn’t seem upset about it.

“I highly doubt the guy I like would want to go to the dance with me,” he mumbled.

“So you do have someone in mind? Who is it?” Billy leaned forward smirking and Freddy turned bright red.

“Uh, nope never mind I didn’t say anything thanks for being cool with me liking guys I’m going to class now BYE,” he didn’t take a single breath while speaking, grabbed his crutch and rushed off to class. Billy laughed and felt himself blushing a little bit. He may not be Freddy’s crush, but at least he knew he had a chance now.

* * *

Freddy didn’t speak on the van ride home and went straight to his desk to do homework and avoid eye contact with Billy. Billy, however, was determined.

“So, this guy you like, what’s he like?” Billy sat on the edge of Freddy’s desk smirking. Freddy groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Will you please just drop it? I’m not asking him to homecoming or ever going to tell him how I feel so it doesn’t matter,” he sounded distressed. Billy felt kinda bad for bringing it up again.

“I just don’t want you to be sad. Staying home alone sounds kinda shitty when everyone else is at a dance,” he shrugged.

“Yea well, it’s better than being rejected,” Freddy muttered.

“Do you honestly think you’d get rejected?”

“Yes Billy, I really do. I don’t even know if he’s interested in guys and I can’t exactly ask without it being suspicious.” He sat up and looked at Billy. He shouldn’t have said anything earlier, he should have just kept his mouth shut.

“What if I ask?” Before Freddy could tell him why that was a terrible idea, Rosa called down from the kitchen to tell everyone dinner was ready. Billy hopped off the desk and went to the door but turned to Freddy before heading downstairs. “If you ever want to talk about it, like seriously want to talk, you know I’m always here for you.”

“I know Billy, thank you.” He got up and they went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

After dinner Billy and Freddy decided to play some video games before bed and somewhat ignore earlier. Once it came time for bed though, Freddy got nervous because he really wanted to cuddle again.

“Hey, Billy?”

“Yea?”

“Um, would it be alright if you um, slept in my bed again..? I’d rather not have another nightmare...I totally get if it’s weird though I don’t want to make you uncomfortable since I’m, uh, into guys…” Freddy’s voice trailed off and he sat nervously on the edge of his bed. Billy, however, seemed more than happy to climb into Freddy’s bed. He scooted over and pat next to him for Freddy to lay down.

“I really don’t mind at all. Come on, I’m tired.” Freddy blushed and moved himself so he was lying next to Billy. It only took about 5 minutes before they were cuddling and falling asleep.

* * *

The next day neither boy wanted to get out of bed. Billy was wrapped around Freddy and had somewhat buried his face in Freddy’s messy hair. Rosa knocked on their door though to make sure they were awake and getting ready for class. Groaning, Freddy untangled himself from Billy and sat up.

“Five more minutes…” Billy reached out for Freddy to pull him back down. He was still mostly asleep and opened one eye to figure out where Freddy went.

“We’ve already slept in too much! Come on lazy, we have to get ready for school,” he smiled and watched Billy still try to pull him back down. “Billy-” he was cut off as Billy successfully grabbed him and pulled him back down.

“I’m sick?”

“You’re not sick!” Freddy blushed as Billy pulled him close and tried to go back to sleep. “We can sleep-in this weekend, just a few more days!” He half-assed tried to push Billy away but was really happy that Billy still wanted to cuddle.

“Fineeeeeeeeeeeeee jeez I thought you liked me,” he laughed a bit and climbed over Freddy to get out of bed. He grabbed his hairbrush and went to the bathroom to get ready. Freddy, however, was lying in bed in shock. _I thought you liked me._ What did that mean? Did Billy know about Freddy’s crush? He started to panic but decided Billy probably didn’t mean it that way. Still blushing, Freddy got up and looked around for his crutch, which was just out of reach from his position in bed.

“Damn, how did it end up over there,” he sighed and tried to reach for it from the bed. Billy came back in and grabbed it for him.

“How did it get over there?”

“I have no idea, thanks.” He got up and Billy ruffled his hair.

“You need to brush this.”

“It was fine before you messed it up!” He grabbed the brush and tried to fix his hair. “Can you grab me a shirt? I’m trying to fix this train wreck you’ve created.”

“I like it messy,” he shrugged and grabbed Freddy one of his Superman shirts. “Here, it feels like a Superman day.” He tossed him the shirt and smiled. “We should go out tonight.”

“What?” Freddy froze and blushed.

“Go find some guys to fight or people to protect! Or just get free food since we’re superheroes,” he posed.

“Oh, yea sure, we can do that,” he smiled but his mind wandered off to thinking about what a date with Billy would be like.

* * *

Much to Freddy’s disappointment, nothing happened that night while they were out in their superhero forms. They took a few photos with fans, ate some ice cream, and debated going to the carnival that upcoming weekend. Billy hadn’t really been to one since they fought Dr. Sivana and the 7 Deadly Sins. Before then, it had been when his mother abandoned him, so none of his memories from carnivals were super fun.

“Darla will probably want to go, so we can go as a family or something.” Billy was laying in Freddy’s bunk with his arms behind his head, staring straight up. “Unless you wanted to go just us? As long as they don’t need the van I can drive us there for a few hours.”

“It’s up to you, I just want you to have a better memory of it. Bad memories are hard to shake, even if you’re happy with life currently.” Freddy shuffled slightly and tried to move Billy’s arm. “Zone out in your own bed or cuddle, you’re taking up my favorite pillow!”

“I thought I was your favorite pillow!” he laughed and turned onto his side, facing a now blushing Freddy. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yep sure ask away anything you wanna ask I may not have an answer but just ask-” Billy cut him off.

“Freddy.” At this point he knew that if you didn’t stop Freddy while he was mid-ramble, it would never end.

“Sorry…” he blushed lightly.

“It’s alright, I just want to get my question in before you start talking about something super random. Actually, my question is somewhat related to your rambling. Why do you get so nervous around me anymore? If me sleeping in your bed with you is making you uncomfortable, please tell me. I’ll go back to my bed.”

“No! It’s not that, I really like getting to cuddle at night. I just, have a lot on my mind...I don’t really want to talk about it yet…” he glanced down and Billy frowned but decided not to push. Instead, he laid on his back and pulled Freddy close for cuddles.

“Then instead of talking, let’s get some sleep. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds nice…” he snuggled up against Billy and drifted off quickly. Billy, however, stayed up for a while holding Freddy close to him. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was what’s on Freddy’s mind, and if that was a good thing or not. He looked down at the sleeping boy and began to examine his soft features. Mostly his lips...his soft pink lips. Billy really wanted to kiss him, but he knew that was probably a bad idea. To be fair, Freddy was asleep so it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he did it softly enough…

Gaining the courage, or possibly the stupidity, he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against Freddy’s. He stayed like that for a few seconds before starting to move away, but Freddy whined. Billy froze and Freddy tried to kiss him again, eyes still closed. Billy was nervous at first but slowly went with it, kissing him back and relaxing into it. Freddy somewhat drifted back to sleep and Billy pulled him close with a huge smile on his face, falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning went...normal. Freddy didn’t say anything about last night and Billy was too afraid to bring it up. He thought maybe it was a mistake or Freddy wasn’t thinking straight and wanted to pretend it never happened. They got ready, ate breakfast, and went to school. But Billy was getting more and more anxious as the day went by and decided to bring it up at lunch to find out what was going on.

Freddy was going on about something Batman had done the other night but Billy wasn’t paying much attention. He asked Billy a question about 3 times before processing that the other boy wasn’t paying attention.

“Billy? Earth to Billy! What’s going on with you?” He threw a fry at Billy.

“Huh? Oh sorry, what were you talking about?”

“Nothing more important than whatever you’re thinking about! Do you want to talk about whatever it is?”

“Last night. You haven’t said anything about it and I was afraid to bring it up but I want to know why you haven’t said anything. Or why we’re just acting like everything is normal.”

“Billy, I already told you I don’t mind you sleeping in the bed with me. I thought we figured this out last night?” He ate some of his burger nonchalantly while Billy made a confused face.

“What? No not that. I’m,” he lowered his voice, “I’m talking about the kiss…” he blushed and kinda looked down at his food. Freddy didn’t respond in what seemed like ages, prompting Billy to look up at a very red Freddy.

“I, I thought that was a dream. You, I mean we, that was real?”

“Um, yea it was…” They sat in silence for a few moments before Billy spoke again. “Wait, but you still wanted to kiss me then, cause if you thought it was a dream you kissed me in the dream.”

“Well, yea. I’ve kinda had a crush on you since, like forever.”

“Seriously? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“How was I supposed to know you had a thing for me?? Why didn’t YOU ever say anything?”

“Ok fair enough. So, now what?” he fidgeted and Freddy smiled shyly.

“Do you want to go make out in the janitors closet?”

“You’ve thought about this a lot haven’t you?” Billy smiled a bit.

“In fact I have actually. Now let’s go,” he nearly jumped out of the chair and Billy followed, laughing and exceedingly happy. Now they both had a date for the dance, assuming they ever left that closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my work: @SeleneLaufey  
> Updated 5/25/2020


End file.
